El pequeño espadachín
by theONOFRE
Summary: Después de salir de Punk Hazard y haber amenazado a Doflamingo, Zoro y Robin tienen un encuentro referente a algo que ocurrió justo antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, ¿A que se debe esto?, ¿serán celos de parte del espadachín?, ¿o simple instinto de la arqueóloga? OneShot ZoRo.


**¡Hola soy Goku! A no, no es cierto xD**

**Bueno he escrito una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió cuando salió el capítulo 700 de One Piece, cuando vi la escena no pude evitar pensar en esto que está escrito a continuación.**

**No iba a escribirla si no hasta más adelante, pero ya que ando corto de inspiración en mi otra historia me puse a escribir esto ya que lo tenía más en claro. **

**Así que aquí esta y espero que les guste.**

_**El pequeño espadachín**_.

Por fin salían de la primera isla que visitaron en el nuevo mundo, Punk Hazard, era de noche y ya habían comenzado a hacer sus primeros movimientos como alianza, piratas del Mugiwara y el shichibukai Trafalgar Law.

Ussop y Chopper se habían enterado que Law había amenazado al también Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, y ahora estaban totalmente paranoicos por la idea de que este los atacara.

El único despreocupado por esto era obviamente Luffy que solo quería una oportunidad de pelear con Doflamingo o con algún Yonkou.

Mientras estos seguían discutiendo unos gritos les llamó la atención. Kinemon que estaba a bordo del Sunny atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Zoro, acusándolo de haber robado un gran tesoro del país de Wano.

La espada del viejo samurái Ryuuma "shuusui", se encontraba en la posesión de Zoro. Kinemon lo acusaba de haber robado tanto la espada como el cuerpo de Ryuuma trayendo una enorme tristeza y gran deshonra al país.

Nami trataba de calmarlos pero no funcionaba, hasta que el grito de "aperitivo nocturno" de parte de Sanji llamo la atención del samurái.

Kinemon detuvo su ataque emocionado para preguntarle a la navegante si era posible que "aquel hombre volvería a cocinar una rica comida", Nami asintió y el samurái comenzó a buscar a su pequeño hijo.

-Me pregunto si Momonosuke aun sigue durmiendo.

A lo que Nami responde con total tranquilidad:

-Se está bañando con Robin.

Sanji, Brook y Kinemos gritan en conjunto y muy enojados:

-¡¿AAAAHHH?!

Mientras estos continuaban con sus locuras Robin se encontraba en el baño con Momonosuke. Robin lo llevo a bañarse ya que debido al tiempo que estuvo encerrado en las instalaciones de Punk Hazard se encontraba muy sucio y por las bajas temperaturas de la isla tuvo que darle un baño.

-¿Ya estas mejor? -preguntaba la morena al niño mientras le ayudaba a secarse.

-Así es, estoy bien. Contestaba el niño ya limpio.

Robin se enredo una toalla en el cuerpo y tomo otra para tapar a Momonosuke, ambos salieron el pequeño en brazos de la bella arqueóloga, abrieron la puerta del baño donde ya los esperaban.

Robin vio al padre del pequeño y le hizo un pedido con amabilidad.

-Kinemon-san, tráeme su kimono.

Ante esto y al ver la escena, Sanji, Brook y Kinemon, llenos de rabia y frustración gritaron nuevamente en conjunto, aunque ahora dirigido al pequeño.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MOCOSO LASCIVO!?

El pequeño se asusto por esta reacción tomada por los 3 adultos.

-ESO ES ESPIAR, ¡¿LO SABIAS!? –decía Brook con mirada enojada y lleno de lagrimas.

-UTILIZANDO TUS PRIVILEGIOS COMO NIÑO. ¡¿EH?! –decía Sanji en las mismas condiciones que Brook.

-CALLATE Y CORTATE EL NUDO DE ARRIBA. –le decía el padre mientras sostenía un cuchillo entre sus manos.

Ante esto Nami golpeo a esos 3 por tratar de meterse con Momonosuke.

-¡DEJEN DE MOLESTARLO!

Mientras estos 3 continuaban en el suelo el niño se acerco a Nami con su cara asustada, cosa que enterneció a Nami.

-Princesa, me han asustado mucho.

-¿Eh, princesa?, no tienes que ser tan honesto!

Exacto… ese pequeño despertó el instinto maternal de Nami, como lo habían hecho los otros niños de Punk Hazard.

-¡Eres muy lindo! Puedes dormir en mi habitación.

Nuevamente esos tres se levantan amenazantes acusándolo de ir "al jardín de flores secreto que estaba en la habitación de la mujer". El pequeño solo los voltea a ver demostrándoles la superioridad que tenia ante ellos molestando aun mas a los 3 pervertidos.

Ajeno a la situación se encontraba el espadachín enfundando su espada ya que kinemon por fin había decidido dejarlo en paz. Decidió sentarse en el mástil mientras observaba a la pelirroja y a la morena dirigirse a su habitación con el pequeño niño.

No eran celos, claro que no, no era igual que esos idiotas que sufrían por situaciones tan infantiles, ni siquiera por que lo llevaban al "jardín de flores secreto", el ya lo había visitado muchas veces antes.

Pero había algo que le llamo la atención, no era molestia por la pelirroja, ni un poco, tampoco por su Robin, pero la escena de verlo tan apegada al niño hizo que tuviera un montón de preguntas en mente.

Luffy, Zoro y Brook se encontraban durmiendo a pierna suelta en unas cajas, Nami y Robin durmiendo en su habitación con Momonosuke, Ussop y Chopper corriendo por toda la cubierta debido al miedo de ser atacados por Doflamingo, y Sanji acompañado por Kinemon bebiendo sake maldiciendo a "ese mocoso de mierda que esta durmiendo con Nami-swan y Robin-chwan.

A Pesar de la constante vigilancia de esos 4 no fueron capaces de escuchar a alguien que caminaba en el interior del sunny. Solo Zoro escucho esto y decidió ir a investigar.

Al entrar paso por la habitación de las chicas viendo que alguien abría la puerta para entrar.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora mujer?

-Oh kenshi-san lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Robin estaba parada frente a la puerta vestida solamente con una blusa de tirantes negra y un pequeño short que dejaba al descubierto sus bellas, torneadas y largas piernas.

-No, se me hizo raro escuchar tanto ruido en el interior siendo que los 4 idiotas se encuentran "vigilando".

Fufufu, pues no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿o es que estas asustado de que nos ataquen?

-Dices las cosas tan a la ligera como si no me conocieras.

Robin solo rio ante la actitud ruda de Zoro, dejo la perilla de la puerta y se acerco lentamente hacia el espadachín sin quitarle la vista de los… el ojo de Zoro.

Cuando estuvo frente a él empezó a acariciar los pectorales del espadachín con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tocaba el rostro del espadachín atrayéndolo hacia ella dándole un dulce beso que ninguno de los dos rechazos.

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti…Zoro, esa actitud tan ruda y varonil.

Zoro solo sonrió por el cumplido de la morena y hasta que inflaba el pecho aun mas.

-Y que puedo decir de ti Robin, eres más que hermosa, sexy, inteligente y eres la única que me hace temblar. Simplemente perfecta.

-Vaya, ¿Zoro en serio provoco esa impresión en ti?

-Y eso solo a simple vista…

-Me alegro mucho…

Nuevamente ambos se dieron un beso, esta vez iniciado por Zoro que tomo a Robin por la cadera para levantarla y quedar perfectamente frente a frente. Después de unos minutos acabaron con el beso que dejaba con ganas a ambos de más pero no podían hacer nada.

-Ahora no Zoro, ahora no es posible. –la respiración de Robin era agitada y apenas y susurraba al oído del espadachín que temblaba por esta acción.

-Lo sé, tendremos que esperar, a lo mejor y llego a conocer ese "campo de flores". –ambos rieron suavemente por este comentario. Zoro tuvo que dejarla ir, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Justo cuando Robin iba a entrar de nuevo a su habitación fue detenida por la voz de Zoro.

-Espera, Robin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Hace rato cuando estabas con el hijo de Kinemon te note un tanto extraña.

-¿Extraña, a que te refieres?

-Quiero decir que estabas muy apegada al mocoso.

-Fufufu, ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-Ya te lo dije, no digas tonterías, no soy igual que ese trió de idiotas.

-¿Entonces por qué es?

-No lo sé, es raro verte con esa actitud tan protectora, no es como tratas a los demás, no como si fueran tus nakamas.

Robin solo sonrió y se acerca nuevamente al espadachín acercando sus labios al oído del espadachín.

-¿Quieres que te diga el por qué?

-Si fuera posible…

Robin soltó una pequeña risita que el espadachín no hubiera notado de no ser porque estaba muy pegada a su oído.

-Robin pego su cuerpo al de Zoro y susurro muy suavemente.

-Fue porque me agrado mucho la idea de tener mi propio espadachín pequeño, uno como tú.

Zoro se paralizo por completo, Robin solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes despedirse con esa sonrisa especial que le dedicaba a Zoro.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.

Robin entro en su habitación dejando al sorprendido Zoro fuera, no paso ni un minuto cuando se relajo, suspiro profundamente y sonrió mirando la puerta por la que entro la morena.

-buenas noches, Robin.

El espadachín se alejo del pasillo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, hacerse a la idea de tener a un pequeño espadachín corriendo por todos lados no le desagradaba nada, y mucho menos si Robin estaba a su lado.

Cuando llego a su habitación estaba más que contento, estaba feliz, cosa que no hacía desde hace mucho, se acomodo nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba quedándose dormido profundamente. Mientras dormía continuaba con aquella idea, ¿el padre?, no se hacía mucho a la idea, pero si hacia feliz su amada estaba de acuerdo.

Así durmió profundamente mientras en sus sueños se formaba la imagen de él con Robin y un pequeño, ambos se veían felices Zoro abrazaba a Robin dándole un tierno beso y se acercaba a su oído diciéndole:

-_¿Y si tuviéramos una pequeña arqueóloga?_

**Espero que les gustara mi primer OneShot, peor díganme a que buen amante del Zoro no se les ocurrió algo parecido, ¡manita arriba si fue así! A no que aquí no se puede xD**

**Bueno debo decir que al principio me puse como Sanji, Brook y Kinemon, pero después reaccione y me vino esto a la mente.**

**Bueno déjenme saber si les gusto con algún review y si no les gusto también. **

**:D**

**¡Hasta la próxima…!**


End file.
